


Blinded

by Eliyes



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Apocalypse, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe was dead, and the world was ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only fic I'll write for _Highlander: The Source_. It's a bad movie, but Methos was awesome.
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal April 20, 2011.

Joe was dead, and the world was ending.

What was worse, from Methos's perspective, was that Joe died for MacLeod -- for him, because of him -- and his last words were for him, too. To his last breath, he expressed his faith in the Highlander, but did MacLeod repay this precious trust with a heroic coming-to-his-senses?

No.

Methos was never in his life more tempted to run the man through, pin him to a wall like a bug to a board and scream at him until something penetrated that thick skull. But what could he say? 'I loved him, and he believed in you'? It was a truth so blindingly obvious that somewhen along the way, MacLeod had stopped seeing it. _Willfully_.

A lump of inescapable grief choked Methos, after they buried Joe in that Godforsaken, Hell-blighted monastery. Grief -- and the bitter gall of jealousy. Methos had been right there, but Joe's last words had not been for him. Methos had not been the last, most important thing in Joe's heart. It was MacLeod -- who had turned his back on Joe and humanity as the world fell into a new Dark Age. MacLeod, who would rather spend these last days brooding, all the fight gone out of him.

'Why did I ever save you?' Methos wondered.

But if MacLeod wouldn't condescend to be the shining hero this time, Methos would bloody well carry on without him. He would save the world that Joe had loved so much, despite all the pain it had brought him. It had never been kind to him, but Joe had responded by brimming over with stubborn hope.

Hope centered on MacLeod.

'And when I'm done, I'll throw you the biggest wake,' Methos promised Joe's ghost, 'a true celebration of life and living and love. Bitter and sweet and drunk with it all...'

By the time he'd vented enough of his anger to see past it, it was almost too late, but see past it he did. The truth was, _Joe was right_. Methos was not the One, and never really believed himself to be. It was MacLeod. He had bet actual money on it, when the Watchers were still a going concern.

He shuddered back into place as they ran through the forest. It was terrible, the clarity that came at a time like that, when staring Destiny in the face.

Methos created a diversion and sent MacLeod on to quite possibly destroy the world. Except he didn't think he _would_. God help him, he believed in the Highlander just as much as Joe. MacLeod would save them, and Methos would survive.

It was what he did.


End file.
